User blog:Dorkpool/Creepypasta Riffs: The Build-A-Bear Workshop Massacer Part 2
Oh, Creepypasta Land Wiki, why do you always have such crap? Don't you have standards? Why would you allow a sequel to something like "The Build-A-Bear Workshop Massacer"? For the love of the Preservers, the title has a spelling error! Anyway, yes, there's a sequel to a lovely piece of crap called "The Build-A-Bear Workshop Massacer" known as "The Build-A-Bear Workshop Massacer Part 2." What an original sequel name. You know, there are many negative things one can say about things like "Dead Bart" and "Squidward's Suicide", but at least their respective sequels had more original names outside of adding a "2" to the title of the original. But, yeah, there's a sequel. Is it as good as the first? (If it is, that's not saying much) Well, let's bring Mr. Bear here, and Riff this bitch! I tried to move my legs but I felt a sharp pain on my left leg. That’s what you get for keeping a knife in your pocket. I took a closer look at my left leg and, my skin was missing! I started to panic I then started to wonder what happened and how I ever got here, did they follow me and my mom all the way to our house was it all just a dream, or was it that my mom brought me here. No she would never do this to me, I then heard the door slam and I turned my head and saw a familiar figure and it was my...MOM! How could she do this to me, she walked up to me and I looked at her with hate and she told me," Sorry honey but its for the best." (Mother): I’ll just have to erase my failure and try again. '' ''(narrator): Failure? (Mother): I mean child. I growled at her and she replied," Someone should learn there manners." and she cackled to herself she walked to a shelf to get some tools, I tried to move my hands but they were strapped down so I pulled myself up and put my mouth on the strap and pulled it up to untie my hands and it worked well I untied my other hand as fast as I could then proceeded to my legs. (narrator): I also forgot when to use a period. but by the time I finished my mom finished getting her tools so I jumped on her and grabbed a scalpel and started to cut her and I let her live so that she could suffer. Yes, let the person who tried to kill you live. That won’t backfire in the least. I tried to walk away but it was hard since the skin was cut off but I shook it off and ignored the pain and walked towards the door but of course it was locked. So I turned around and there stood my mom all covered in blood and she was holding a butcher knife and she said in a shrill voice," You stupid ignorant boy, you know what I'm going to do to you!" (Mother): I’m going to teach you how to write! (Narrator): Nooooo! And she grabbed me by the neck wielding the knife up. I then stabbed her in the stomach with the scalpel and she dropped the clever and fell dead I then saw something shining from her belt so I took it and opened up the door. But there was nothing the mall was empty and dark I tried to walk but I fell on the floor hearing a strange crunching sound. It was hard to tell what it was so I continued walking still hearing that same sound. I felt a door and entered the room and to my luck it was the security room so I turned on the light and the computer turned on so I took a look. (narrator): After a few minutes of watching what whoever used the computer last was, I was scarred for life. But something was off it was me in this room but there was somebody else I turned around and no one was there so I turned back to the computer screen and there was a message saying," You have seen too much." (Computer): …porn. You have seen too much porn, you kinky weirdo. I then felt hands wrapping around me, I tried to wiggle free but the more I moved the harder it was to breath I then remembered my knife I tried to cut it but nothing was there I felt that there was something watching me I turned to the screen again and the message was gone but there was something else that scared me there was a man dressed in an employee of Build-A-Bear Workshop uniform and was wearing a teddy bear mask. Apparently after “1999”, Mr. Bear’s career went downhill. The power then went out and came on again but there was a envelope with a message saying," All will be over soon, Miguel" how did he know my name. Plot? I started to panic I rushed out the room and my eyes widened for there stood the same person on the screen and he was welding a chainsaw and it said it will be over soon you'll end up like all the other. So he’ll end up in a hole and set on fire? I closed my eyes and opened them and I was in my room was this all a dream? But something was different so I took a look outside and there stood the man with the teddy bear mask and he said that this was all real. ''Oh, no, the main character might die. The horror. Ahhh. '' END RIFF I don't know which of the two are worse. Why? Because both are really terrible and almost indistinguishable. Anyway, let's focus on the sequel. The spelling and grammar are terrible, the plot makes no sense, character motivations aren't explained, the narrator's name is randomly brought up, and the author decided to randomly add Mr. Bear. Now, you might think that this story is supposed to be a troll. I thought that too, actually. However, it's under the "Scary" category. I'm not even kidding. That's the Creepypasta Land Wiki for you. Point is, the original sucked and the sequel is no better. So, what do you guys think? Is the story...I'm not even going to ask that. We all know the right answer. Is the Riff good? Do you wish Mr. Bear would kill me? Leave your thoughts in the comments below. Category:Blog posts